


Sunshine

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Just Kamina and Nia and their daughter Nikko.





	Sunshine

Kamina and Nia were on a picnic blanket watching their daughter playing in a flower patch.

 

"About Nikko..."

"Yeah?"

"She has your bravado."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."


End file.
